harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleamont Potter
As his hair potion was mentioned in the Daily Prophet in 1926, he was most likely of age by this time. |died=c. 1979 - "Fleamont and Euphemia lived long enough to see James marry a Muggle-born girl called Lily Evans, but not to meet their grandson, Harry." |blood=Pure-blood |marital=Married |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family= *Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) † *Hardwin Potter (paternal ancestor) † *Iolanthe Potter (née Peverell) (paternal ancestor) † *Ralston Potter (paternal ancestor) † *Abraham Potter (paternal ancestor) † *Charlus Potter He is depicted upon the Black family tapestry as having married Dorea Black (possible uncle) † *Dorea Potter She is depicted upon the Black family tapesrry as having married Charlus Potter (née Black) (possible aunt-in-law) † *Mrs Potter (née Fleamont) (grandmother) † *Henry Potter (father) † *Euphemia Potter (wife) † *James Potter (son) † *Lily Potter (née Evans)(daughter-in-law) † *Harry Potter (grandson) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (granddaughter-in-law) *James Sirius Potter (descendant) *Albus Severus Potter (descendant) *Lily Luna Potter (descendant) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Potioneer |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Potter family *Peverell family *Fleamont family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor }} Fleamont Potter (d. 1979) was a pure-blood wizard, the son of Henry Potter. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor House. At some point after graduating Hogwarts he married Euphemia. Fleamont was the father of James Potter and the paternal grandfather of the famous Harry Potter. He was also the great-grandfather of James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. Biography Early life Fleamont was born into the wealthy pure-blooded family, to Henry Potter, a prominent Wizengamot member. He was named after his paternal grandmother's maiden name, as it was her dying wish that he perpetuate her maiden name, which would otherwise die out. He started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Due to the teasing he got for his first name, he often got into fights over it, to which he would later attribute his dexterity at duelling. At some point and per the family tradition, he inherited the Cloak of Invisibility from his father Henry Potter, who was a distant descendant of Ignotus Peverell. After his graduation, Fleamont developed Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, sales of which quadrupled the family gold. On 29 November 1926, the Daily Prophet ran a front page story on how his hair potion had wooed American witches. - Upon retirement, he sold the company at a vast profit. Marriage and family Fleamont married Euphemia Potter, and although the family prospered, they had difficulty in having children. They eventually gave up the hope of having a son or daughter of their own. However, in 1959, to the couple's shock and surprise, Euphemia became pregnant. Their son, James, was born on 27 March, 1960. Since the Potters had James later in their lives, he was their only child, and was pampered and cherished accordingly.The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview, 16th July 2005 Around 1976, Fleamont and Euphemia took in their son's best friend, Sirius Black, who had run away from home at age 16, because his family hated him. They treated Sirius like a second son. Though Sirius stayed in the Potter home for only a year, eventually using money inherited from his uncle, Alphard Black, to buy his own flat, Mr and Mrs Potter always welcomed him over for Sunday dinner thereafter. Death and postmortem James later married the Muggle-born witch, Lily Evans, in around 1978-1979. Shortly after their son's wedding, both Fleamont and Euphemia (who were advanced in age) succumbed to dragon pox, dying within days of each other. However, they had presumably died happy, for they have had the satisfaction of living long enough to see their son settled in life and married to a fine young woman. With their deaths, James inherited an invisibility cloak that had been passed down through the Potter family for many generationsAmerica Online chat, 19 October 2000 , and the considerable Potter fortune (which enabled him and his wife to lead a comfortable but all too brief life). Fleamont's and Euphemia's deaths also meant that they did not meet their grandson, Harry James Potter, who would be born on 31 July, 1980, nor did they realise tragedy would befall the Potter family soon thereafter. Since Harry was, himself, orphaned at a very young age, it soon became his heart's desire to meet his family. When, in 1991, he glimpsed into the Mirror of Erised, Harry saw his grandparents, on both his father's and his mother's side, among a number of other relatives he had never met. Physical appearance When Fleamont's grandson Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised and saw his family, he noted several individuals who had "green eyes like his, other noses like his, ''and even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees." While it is almost certain that Fleamont Potter could not have had green eyes, which Harry inherited from his mother, Lily Evans, he may have been one of the other individuals who shared traits with his descendants. Fleamont Potter did not wear glasses. Magical abilities and skills *'Martial magic:' Due to the numerous times he had to fight people at Hogwarts after they had made fun of his name, Fleamont was a skilful duellist. *'Potions:' Fleamont was an accomplished potioneer. After his graduation from Hogwarts, he invented the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, and in doing so founded a potion-making company. *'Entrepreneurship:''' Fleamont was known to have quadrupled his family's fortune with his potion-making company, and had sold his company upon his retirement for a vast profit. This showcased his skills as an accomplished businessman and entrepreneur. Behind the scenes *It was once presumed that Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, who appeared on the Black family tree, might have been James's parents (since it was known that Charlus and Dorea also had one son). However, J. K. Rowling revealed via that that is not the case. It is still more than likely, however, that Charlus Potter is some sort of relative of Fleamont's. *Harry's view of his paternal grandparents was the polar opposite of Voldemort's. Whereas Tom Riddle had hatred for both sides of his family, particularly his patrilineal descent, Harry, who lost his father at a young age, was also saddened by never getting the chance to meet his father's parents. The Mirror of Erised showing Harry having a family reunion reflected his love and respect for Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Appearances * * * * * - * Notes and references pl:Fleamont Potter es:Fleamont Potter fr:Fleamont Potter ru:Флимонт Поттер Category:20th century deaths Category:British individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Fleamont Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Deceased individuals Category:Deaths from dragon pox